Lonely
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Loneliness in life without your best buddy always hurts...


I don't know the base of the story its just a random thought comes in my mind... please do not connect this story with my other stories... As this is a one shot...

* * *

**Lonely**

Its Dark night, the whole darkness is saying that its no moon night….. the nearby church give 2 bells….. it means its 2am….. the coldness in air saying that there is something fishy…. It can be silence after a storm…..

On two streets back there is a building at corner… the fine common man always be scare to go inside that building… on second floor of that building, light of a room is steel on… The man is fully deep in his work on computer….. His mobile buzz disturbed him….. he look at the mobile…first with irritation and then with excitement….. he feels excited that it can be the one without whom he cannot except his life…. He check and all his excitement goes down….. it's a message from his service provider he did not even open the message but delete it in anger….. he looks around and then at watch… he realize that from past 8 hours he is alone at that place….. Working like a machine just to keep his mind working in something…. Now his brain is also tired but his mind is still in that deep thoughts…. All his team members are left him alone at that place….

He just move outside as per habit he clutches his qualis keys…..and move to parking lot of the building…. He look at his dearest qualis….. once he thought to go and seat in the car and drive at crazy speed but then he found that there is no one anywhere waiting for him… he is so lonely…

From last three days, he has same feeling…. First ACP sir left for Delhi around 3 weeks back and then after a week his best buddy also left for a secret mission where the tenure of the mission is more than six weeks… ACP sir extended his Delhi stay by 3 weeks….. from last two weeks they get only one case which is moving very slowly….. other old pending case are also in follow-up but there progress is also very less… so CID team is getting some free time…. Less work is the main reason that He is feeling his lonely less on his peak…. If his best buddy would be there, this time must be a greatest time in his life….. they must have enjoyed a lot… but His best buddy is on duty that too on a mission where he is not able to contact with any one for days… and about other team members they are not doing anything intentionally but they have their family or partners with whom they want to spend the free time they get….. He understands that but it is making him lonelier…

If you take today's example around 6 every other all left to meet someone like family friends or love once….. leaving him alone…

He move from parking lot walking only….. On that black lonely street… a lonely person in the crowded world is walking silently… In his golden heart there is no complaints for any one… its not his nature that he complaints….

At a turn he found hotel not much crowded but there are few public….. they must be late night travelers or night working people…. On one thought he feels that he is hungry… as from last 2 days he did not have any proper food in the night time….. on insist of team member he have afternoon food with them but night food he is avoiding….. or he didn't want to go in to restaurant alone….. it reminds him his best buddy….. and bill payments….. and his heart become more hurt…. He made his mind for not to go in restaurant and move further…. He takes next turn, towards a long street…. He feels that he is entering in to black hole….. which does not have any end…

His mind is block he is walking as if he is lost every interest from his life….. the only question in his mind is WHY ME….

He is asking that question again and again to whom may be to himself may be to god or may to his loneliness…

Thoughts in his mind…

WHY ME…Kue mai hi kue… jindagi me akela mai hi kue,… bachpan ke woh din sabki duniya me ek sunehera samay hota hai….. toh woh din muse taklif kue de jate hai…. jabhi kisi se dil lagta hue iss dil pe ek nayi chot kue lag jati hai… kya muse khush hone ka koi huk hi nahi hai… kya aapno ke pyaar pe mera koi huk hi nahi hai… haan pata hai inn sab begano me wahi hai mera….. Haan woh hai…. Per usse bhi toh huk hai aapni jindagi jine ka….. kintane din mere liye aapni khushiyo se dur rahao ga woh… or mai… kya muse khush hone ka huk nahi hai… or hai toh fir her bar meri khushi adhuri kue reh ajti hai….Kue her mai hi kue… whay always me…..

He is not looking at road…. He is walking in deep thoughts…. when he also don't know when around 5 men come out and started heating him with roads bat hockey stick and chain….. they hit on his body starting from his head….. for 20 minutes they are heating him… he started protesting but next hit on his head make things worse for him….. then all heats he take on hin body silently… he also don't know he is unconscious or dead….

He is lying aside of that empty road in full wounded position….. a painful sounds are coming from his mouth…. he want some water… but there is no one around…. He has to wait until someone searches for him… He wanted to take out his mobile….. yes he can do that but He is not able to decide to whom he should call….. he went to unconsciousness due to pain…..

An hour later or so he comes in to consciousness… still nobody has time for him… I knows he has to wait till morning when bureau start working and his team members got the news that he is missing from last night…. He is uncertain whether he will survive or not but he has no option…..

A lonely person with so many wounds slept at that road side….. To wait for someone… Before he went in to deep sleep… he heard a voice yes its he….. yes he is here… I know He can't leave me like this… ohhhh god he is here….

And a loud voice shivers whole premises which deep in blackness….. Abhijeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttt ttt….

He gets up in full sweet….. and before a minute pass a loud voice of two doors and his best buddy enters in to room….. Switch on the light and found him full in sweet…. without thinking much his buddy comes and hugs him….

Daya… kuch nahi hua hai dekho tum ghar pe ho….. mai aa gaya hue na dekho…. Kuch nahi hai bas thoda sa bukhar hai….. shant ho jao… woh bas sapana tha or kuch nahi….. dekho mai hue na tumhare sath… shant ho jao…..

Abhijeet patting on Daya's back….trying to relax him… he is still in his hug….. after a minute Abhijeet release him and give him some water with medicine…..

Daya has very high fever….. Abhijeet knows that in fever Daya gets bad dreams and when he enters in the room and found Daya in full sweet… he understand that Daya is feared because of dream only…..

After taking medicine Daya lay down fever and medicine make him drowsy….. he murmur some words in that drowsiness…..

Abhi please muse kabhi chodke mat jana muse bohot dar lagata hai… maam papa bhi chodke gaye fir Sonali gayi or fir Purvi… tum toh nahi jaoge na muse chodke….

Abhijeet curse himself that he should have contact Daya in whole day… specially when he knows that Daya has very high fiver….

He just hold Daya's hand without any one word…. And his golden hearted buddy secure that hand in his both hands… and headed towards a peaceful sleep….

If anyone got confused this is the explanation….

Abhijeet went to bureau in the morning and got busy….. As ACP sir and Daya both are not there he did not get free time and not able to call Daya who is due high fever at home… In whole day, Daya was feeling lonely and not taking proper care of himself….. He waited whole day for Abhijeet's call… and due to high fever got sleep without even realizing anything… The whole loneliness dream was the effect of Abhijeet's absence and Fever…

Abhijeet came back from in night and shouting Daya's name to make him awake to open the door as he forgot his keys at bureau… Daya in semi consciousness listen Abhijeet's voice and join that too with his dream… To attract Abhijeet's attention towards him… he shouted Abhijeet's name….. Abhijeet after listening his name in Daya's voice that too loudly… opens main door force fully then Daya's room door and HUGS him…

* * *

Here Daya is current Daya in CID team not the Daya in my stories... I don't know why i found him lonely... or my loneliness with out my best buddy I pour here...

Kindly read and review


End file.
